Stories: Amethyst Atrocity (Issue Six of the Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem)
Note from PeaVZ108: Here's the sixth episode of QotLRG. I hope you like the frequency of the episode releases. Featuring Green Shadow, Starcade, Kyoji and a special appearance of the Phantom Express from Cuphead! Previous Episode: Sapphire Shortcoming Main plot Friends in fighting Starcade and Kyoji are shocked to witness the return of Shogo the Warlord, due to unforeseen forces of evil enchanting the Orb of Power. To combat this evil, both guy and girl must travel to the Seven Worlds of Wonder to recover the missing gems of the Legendary Rainbow Gem to destroy the new Orb of Power. Current episode plot Episode Six: Amethyst Atrocity Earth is at a brink of a holocaust, as Shogo the Warlord has taken over most of the countries in the planet! Meanwhile, the sixth World of Wonder takes the gang to a rather pitch black world where happiness is less than scarce. The gang must find Amelia Amethyst, only to realise that she is responsible for bewitching her own world, thanks to an accidental curse. Can our heroes destroy the curse and free Amelia Amethyst as well as her own friends from eternal darkness? Cast * Green Shadow * Starcade * Kyoji * Shogo the Warlord * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Emma Emerald * Sean Sapphire * Amelia Amethyst * Phantom Express (Blind Specter, T-Bone, Blaze Brothers, Head of the Train) Story The gang enters the sixth World of Wonder, which is rather haunted and spooky. Nothing lurks but darkness and despair, as well as creatures that ensure it. Toby Topaz: I can't see anything! Emma Emerald: Me neither. Sean Sapphire: That's odd. Does Amelia Amethyst really live here? Kyoji: Why do you say it's odd, Sean? Sean Sapphire: It's pronounced as "Shawn", for crying out loud! Kyoji: Whatever, anyway, why do you think it's odd for Amelia to live in such a place? Sean Sapphire: Before we gemstones parted, she told us that she will be living in Atro City, a seemingly magical world of eternal happiness and light. I guess we heard it wrong, I think she meant "Atro City" as in "atrocity". Starcade: Yikes, something must have happened to this world then. Gary Garnet: That might be true. If the portal took us to Amelia's world, this must be it. Kyoji: Let's move ahead, maybe we'll have some answers to why this happened. As the gang walk ahead, they spot a pit of bubbling mysterious green liquid, with many skulls and bones floating about. Toby Topaz: It's burning my eyes! Kyoji: Uh...dude, there's no fire. It's just liquid. Toby Topaz: But the image of the pit looks horrifying! Kyoji: Just close your eyes then. Toby Topaz does as he is told. Gary Garnet: Maybe it's this world's thing. Red Ruby: Eh, I'm sure it's just a pit of liquid, no big deal. We're here to find Amelia Amethyst, we don't have time to examine the liquid! Kyoji: Red's got a point. We have to hurry, time is running out on us. The gang continue walking ahead, but fail to notice a green blob-like monster watching them before going back into the pit. Starcade: Well, look what we have here. A train station? Red Ruby: Oh great! A one-way trip to Doomsville, AKA Atro City. Kyoji: It says, "PHANTOM EXPRESS." Hmm...and the next train is arriving soon? Emma Emerald: Phantom Express? I don't like how this sounds. Toby Topaz: This feels ominous, don't you think? Gary Garnet: And...right next to Kyoji, there's a map of train stations here. Atro City should be four stops to the main city where Amelia Amethyst lives. Red Ruby: There's got to be another way! No way are we going to take a ghost train! Starcade: That's our best shot if we want to get to Atro City as quickly as possible. Besides, walking in such spooky forests may risk us being ambushed by monsters. We might not know what monsters lurk in this place! Red Ruby: That seems about right. Gary Garnet: And here comes the train now! Just as Gary Garnet had pointed out, the train known as the Phantom Express arrives and makes its stop at the train station. The train conductor, T-Bone, stretches his head out and looks at the gang. T-Bone: All aboard! Next stop - Your funeral. Toby Topaz: Anyone else got chills from that skeleton? Because I do. Red Ruby: Stop being such a scaredy cat. It's just the conductor! The gang enter the Phantom Express, and the "Railroad Wrath" soundtrack plays. However, just then, T-Bone shows his giant fists and starts attacking the gang. Red Ruby freaks out. '' Toby Topaz: "Stop being such a scaredy cat.", he says. Red Ruby: I'm not scared, I'm just surprised! ''T-Bone slams his fists onto Red Ruby, who barely dodges his attacks. Red Ruby throws a stick of TNT in retaliation. T-Bone: Hey, that hurts! Red Ruby: Take that, you big pile of bones! Kyoji: That sounds like a great distraction! Run! T-Bone: Come back here! You're getting off the next stop! Toby Topaz: No! Not our funerals! Kyoji: You're being overly dramatic. Get a move on! The gang run to the back of the train. T-Bone reaches for Red Ruby, but grabs Sean Sapphire instead due to the confusion the explosion caused. '' T-Bone: That's odd, you're not that guy, but you seem perfect in his place! Kyoji: I'm coming, Sean! Sean Sapphire: It's "Shawn"!!! Kyoji: Even in such circumstances, that's a concern? ''Kyoji kicks T-Bone in the face, forcing him to drop Sean Sapphire. He then grabs Sean Sapphire and brings him back to the gang. Sean Sapphire: Yes, my name is something I'm very proud of, I have to correct them regardless of the circumstances! Kyoji: I guess that's understandable. Starcade: At least everyone is here, we can wait until the train reaches Atro City. Red Ruby: I'm not staying here with that guy around! Gary Garnet: Who, me? Red Ruby: Not you! Red Ruby points to a blue ghost, with his eyes on his hands. '' Gary Garnet: That's kinda freaking me out. What ghost is this? ''Gary Garnet grabs a ghost guide placed at the back of a nearby seat. He discovers the ghost to be the Blind Specter and provides the information to everyone. Red Ruby: Hey, it's blind! I guess he's not going to be a threat, huh? The Blind Specter shows his eyes on his hands to the gang. Toby Topaz: That's the worst thing I've ever seen of a ghost! Red Ruby: Never mind, spoke too soon. Starcade: I'm wondering how Amelia Amethyst even survives here for years. It must be terrible! Emma Emerald: I don't like this either. The Blind Specter briefly laughs, before THROWING its eyes at the gang. It then regenerates the eyes it lost. Toby Topaz pukes, and has to be comforted by Kyoji. Kyoji: Cover your eyes, Toby. You won't want to see what's going on at your state. As Toby Topaz sits on a train seat with his eyes closed, the rest of the gang battle the Blind Specter and his eyes. Eventually, the Blind Specter runs out of eyes and flees before the gang could kill him. Red Ruby: Dang it! We were close to killing it! Kyoji: Now that we're safe from that specter, let's just stay here for the rest of the trip. Oh, and Toby, you may open your eyes now. Toby Topaz: *opens his eyes* Phew, thank goodness it's gone! All of a sudden, the Phantom Express train pulls to a halt at the next station. The gang run to the nearest exit, while knocking out T-Bone in the process, and check that their next stop was indeed the funeral. Everyone cries in despair as they think of how they died, except Kyoji who sees through what is happening. Kyoji: Our funeral? Why does it only show our names though? Seems suspicious, right guys? Guys? Kyoji facepalms as he sees his friends continuing to think of how they died. Toby Topaz: I bet I'm killed by that eyeless ghost! Emma Emerald: Did I die by a werewolf or a dragon? Sean Sapphire: I don't know, how did I die though? Did the Kraken eat me or something? Red Ruby: Oh just shut up! We're all dead anyway! Kyoji: Wait what? Red Ruby: Just look at the names encrypted on the gravestones! They are ours! Kyoji: *sighs then rather in an annoyed manner* GUYS!!! The gang snap themselves awake the moment they heard Kyoji screaming. Kyoji: I just figured it out, but the funeral you all are seeing is nothing more than a mirage! Besides, if others have seen this, then why would their names be absent? No response. Kyoji: Right? Pull yourselves together and let's get back to the back of the train! Just as the gang follow Kyoji back to the back of the train, two train pistons with mean faces, known as the Blaze Brothers, appear in front of them with an army of ghosts. Starcade: Train pistons! Red Ruby: *takes out more TNT* Let's kill them all! Gary Garnet: We can't, it'll cause the train to malfunction! Red Ruby: What do we do then? Kyoji: We can deal with the smaller ghosts, but at all costs we can't kill the piston creatures. If we do, the train will malfunction. Our best option is to run to the front of the train. Starcade: Good idea, let's go! The gang run from the Blaze Brothers, while killing all ghosts that stand in their way. Kyoji has to carry Toby Topaz who is closing his eyes, as the ghosts drop pink skulls when killed. Toby Topaz: I-I-I'm sorry, guys. I'm really scared when it comes to ghosts. Starcade: That's all right, we have our weaknesses. Toby Topaz: Thanks for the vote of confidence. Starcade: Don't mention it. The Blaze Brothers are getting close to the gang, but the gang manage to make it to the head of the train just before the Blaze Brothers seize them. They are then forced to retract as they reach maximum length and are stretched too far. Kyoji closes the carriage doors to prevent the ghosts from entering. Gary Garnet: Based on what I observed, those pistons can't reach us any longer. So I think we're good. Emma Emerald: I hope so. *pants heavily* I can't run much more. Sean Sapphire: Me neither, this has been hectic so far. Gary Garnet: What's the worst that could happen then? The head of the train suddenly shakes. Red Ruby: What the heck is happening? Sean Sapphire: What can be worse than a living ship? The head of the train then reveals itself to be a monster. It then tosses the gang out onto the tracks, before attempting to kill them. Starcade: Wait! I remember how this works! Phantom Express...it all makes sense now! It's from the game Cuphead! Red Ruby: Wait what? Kyoji: She's an arcader, she has a wide knowledge of arcade games. And Cuphead is a recent run and gun game released this year, that's apparently what she told me. The head of the train uses its wheels and attempts to crush the gang with them. Kyoji: Starcade, any time now. Starcade thinks for a moment on how the boss fight goes. Starcade: See that pink tail? *points to the pink tail of the train's head* Red Ruby: Hurry up and tell us! Starcade: Okay, geez! Just parry slap it to expose its heart! Red Ruby slaps down the tail and exposes the train's heart. The gang proceed to attack the heart, while avoiding the train head's attacks. The train head turns back to normal as soon as the heart is broken. Gary Garnet: Golly, Starcade is actually quite smart! Starcade: Heh heh, it was nothing. Kyoji: Now let's get back into the train and head on to Atro City! Toby Topaz: About time I stopped seeing ghosts! The gang board the Phantom Express train again and arrive at Atro City within hours. They alight the train rather exhaustedly. Red Ruby: Finally! Sean Sapphire: So this is where we'll find Amelia Amethyst, I assume? Kyoji: *reads a sign* "Welcome to Atro City."? *looks around Atro City* Not so welcoming from the looks of it. Toby Topaz: Gulp. Emma Emerald: Monstrous-looking trees, vampire bats flying about, skulls everywhere...this is rather a nightmare forest! Starcade: Hey guys, I found the actual city! Starcade shows the gang a seemingly abandoned city. Kyoji: There has to be an explanation for this. Emma Emerald: Yes, it's indeed disastrous. Sean Sapphire: Oh hey, there's someone! Kyoji: Where? Sean Sapphire: Under there! Kyoji: This better not be an "underwear" joke, Sean! Sean Sapphire: Hey, it's "Shawn", not "Sea-en"! And it's not an "underwear" joke, there really is someone under there! Kyoji: Whatever, the point is, is there really someone? Sean Sapphire: Yes! Under...I mean over there! Sean Sapphire points to a person hiding under a bed in a house. Starcade: Perfect. Maybe he has questions. Kyoji walks up to the strange person and is about to ask him, when the strange person stops him. ???: Quick, you gotta hide! Kyoji: Hide? Why? ???: They're coming! Hurry! And your friends too! Kyoji calls the gang over to hide under the bed as well. They then realise why when they saw zombified Atro City residents walking about, looking left and right every so often. Starcade: Thanks for the heads up, dude. By the way, who are you? Bob: The name's Bob. I have never seen outsiders like you before. Who are you guys? Kyoji once again does introductions. Bob: Great. You should know that Atro City is a dangerous place, there must be a reason why you come. Starcade: We're here for Amelia Amethyst. Bob: Amelia? Did you say "Amelia"? Starcade: Yeah, why? Bob: She's the one responsible for the downfall of Atro City, and she now rules this place with fear and an iron fist! Toby Topaz: So you're trying to say, Amelia is evil? Bob: From the looks of it, yes. But everyone knows she is not born this way. You see, Amelia Amethyst is a good witch, and she is a real sweetheart in the past. Until that day, she was sent on an errand to pick apples for an apple-bobbing contest. Kyoji: What happened? Bob: She returned that day with no apples, only a new face. And it's a horrible face. The good witch everyone knew back in the day is now a monster in pursuit to rule the entire city. Since then, she has spread a zombie virus around, and anyone bitten has turned into her slave. However, a few other survivors and I have found out that Amelia is actually under a curse. Kyoji: What kind of curse? Bob: We don't know that yet, but what we do know, is that Amelia has fell into a pit of some sort of strange green liquid. Kyoji: Green liquid? Hmm...could've sworn we saw something like that earlier. Gary Garnet: Wait a minute, we did! Right before we entered the Phantom Express! Bob: Right now, I'll take you all to find the other survivors. They are my friends, and they'll know what to do! Bob leads the gang to a hideout where he and his survivor friends live in. However, Bob himself discovers something even more shocking: His survivor friends have already turned into zombified slaves. Red Ruby: So they're zombies now? How about we kill them right now so that they won't be a hindrance? Bob: Don't do that! Red Ruby: Just accept the fact that they are dead already. Zombies are considered dead after all, right? Kyoji: Red, I thought you had a change of heart! Red Ruby: I do, but I had to state some facts, else he'll never move on. Bob: I know they appear zombified and all, but I'm sure they aren't dead! They can't be, I just know it. Kyoji: I guess we only have one option left. Red Ruby: What's that? Kyoji: We have no choice but to go to Amelia Amethyst's lair, castle, whatever you call it, ourselves! Bob: It's a castle. Kyoji: Oh. We'll just have to infiltrate her castle, find a way to turn Amelia back to normal without attracting her attention. She may not be herself at the moment, but we can't let her unintentionally disrupt us from lifting her curse. Bob: I'll lead the way. Bob leads the gang to Amelia Amethyst's castle, while avoiding the attention of the zombified slaves. They successfully enter the castle, though they did catch the zombified slaves' attention for a brief moment. Bob: The cure should be in Amelia's laboratory, but to access it, we'll have to sneak through her throne room. Sean Sapphire: There's Amelia Amethyst. Sean Sapphire points to Amelia Amethyst sitting on a throne of skulls, literally wearing an iron fist and directing orders to her zombified slaves. Emma Emerald: You're right, Bob, she's not a sweetheart anymore. In fact, she's evil. Though she's cursed by accident, so I guess it's pretty understandable. Meanwhile, in Amelia Amethyst's throne room... Amelia Amethyst: Excellent work on maintaining my garden of rotten vegetables. Now I'm hungry! Bake me some cookies! Zombified Slaves: Yes, master. Amelia Amethyst: With lots of chocolate chips! Zombified Slaves: Yes, master. Amelia Amethyst: Less with the flour! Zombified Slaves: Yes, master. Amelia Amethyst: And more with the sugar! Zombified Slaves: Yes, master. Amelia Amethyst: And hurry! I want my cookies here on the double! Zombified Slaves: Yes, master. Amelia Amethyst: Alright, shut up and get baking! The zombified slaves enter the kitchen to bake Amelia Amethyst a batch of cookies. Gary Garnet: She scares me even more than Emma Emerald. Emma Emerald: Hey, I take offense to that! Gary Garnet: Ahem. Sorry. Toby Topaz: I agree with Gary, she gives me the creeps! Her new voice is scary as we speak. Kyoji: How are we going to enter the laboratory without attracting her attention though? Bob: We'll need something to cause a distraction, so great that even Amelia herself walks out to see what is happening. Red Ruby: One major distraction, coming up! Go guys! Red Ruby runs to the outside of the castle and madly throws sticks of TNT. Amelia Amethyst: What is going on out there? Zombified slaves, investigate my castle exteriors at once! Zombified Slaves: Yes, master. The zombified slaves investigate the noise, but find nothing happening outside the castle. As they step back inside, it is revealed that Red Ruby has been hiding behind the bushes the whole time. Amelia Amethyst: What happened out there? Zombified Slaves: No, master. Amelia Amethyst: Can't you dead-brainers be more specific? Geez, for crying out loud! Zombified Slaves: No sight of anything suspicious, master. Amelia Amethyst: Oh really? Well, I'm going to take a look. Amelia Amethyst stands up and follows the zombified slaves to see for herself. Starcade: Now's our chance! The gang enter Amelia Amethyst's laboratory. Bob: The cure should be somewhere around here. Kyoji: We have to be quick though. We don't know how long Red can last distracting Amelia and her zombies. Bob: But she's a witch. You'll never know what kind of tricks witches can pull, especially one that is evil. Starcade: Hey, guys! I think I might have found something that might serve as a clue. Starcade finds a notebook with no title. Kyoji: Interesting...let me read it. "I've been rather bad at witchcraft lately, and so my teachers have given me an extra assignment to find the cure to remove an evil curse due next week." This is Amelia's journal! Toby Topaz: So Amelia writes her own "Dear Diary" every night? Kyoji: Apparently so. "My teachers mentioned that this substance, also known as nastidioxide, will turn any living creature, big or small, into a cruel-hearted monster. It was green and constantly bubbling." Starcade: Well, now we know what the substance that pit contained is known as. Kyoji: Nastidioxide, hmm..."I felt hopeless finding the cure at first, but as I was walking past a nastidioxide pit one day, a monster made out of pure nastidioxide leapt out and attacked me. At that time, I was picking apples and I did not have a weapon with me. I threw an apple out of desperation, and the results kind of surprised me. The monster evaporated quickly before I could express my thoughts." Bob: So the cure to remove the curse is an apple? Gary Garnet: Actually, it makes sense. Apples are Vitamin-C-concentrated fruits. Sean Sapphire: I guess you can say "An apple a day keeps the monster away." Am I right? Kyoji: Maybe. But now's not the time for jokes, Sean. Sean Sapphire: How many times do I have to tell you, it's "Shawn" and not "Sea-en"? Kyoji: Yeah, yeah, I got it, alright? But if we want to remove the curse from Amelia, we'll need apples. See if there are any apples in the laboratory. The gang report no findings of apples in Amelia Amethyst's laboratory. Kyoji: Okay, then, we'll try something else. Bob, do you know where Amelia went to pick for apples before she was cursed? Bob: There are lots of apple trees next to the nastidioxide pit. I'm afraid most of them might be rotten though, considering the darkness that has befallen upon this world. Kyoji: Seems like our best shot. Starcade: We gotta leave. Amelia's coming back! Kyoji: That reminds me, I wonder how Red is doing. As the gang are about to sneak off, Amelia Amethyst spots them. Amelia Amethyst: Stop right there, trespassers! Toby Topaz: We're doomed! Amelia Amethyst: Yes, you are doomed, my topaz friend Toby. And so are your little friends! My zombie army will take care of you all personally, you'll be perfect in my collection! HAHAHAHA!!! Kyoji: Where's Red Ruby? Amelia Amethyst: That guy? I found that little dynamite-throwing pest. I'll bring him in. Amelia Amethyst levitates Red Ruby, now wrapped up in chains, and brings him to the gang. Amelia Amethyst: I'll admit, that was a clever distraction for you fools to enter my laboratory. But wouldn't you agree that I'm much more clever? Sean Sapphire: No, why? Amelia Amethyst: Isn't it obvious? I'm a witch, you're a snitch! Everyone gasps as Amelia Amethyst makes her savage line. Amelia Amethyst: And now, prepare to become my zombified slaves for the rest of your lives! Amelia Amethyst casts the zombie virus on Bob. Starcade: BOB! Bob: Save yourselves! Get as many apples as you can near the pit of nastidioxide before... Bob becomes a zombified slave within seconds. Starcade: We're going to help you turn back to normal, we promise. Toby Topaz: What do we do now? Kyoji: We have to take the Phantom Express train to the pit of nasty stuff, harvest as many ripe apples as possible and bring it back to Amelia so that we can turn her back to normal. Toby Topaz: Sounds like a plan. Kyoji: Grab Red Ruby with us. We'll free him from the chains once we're safe. Gary Garnet and Sean Sapphire carry Red Ruby. The gang flee the castle as Amelia Amethyst attempts to cast the zombie virus on them. Amelia Amethyst: You can run, but you can't hide! We're on red alert! Zombies, I want you to zombify any outsider as soon as they show up! Zombified Slaves: Yes, master. The gang board the Phantom Express train again, as they catch their breaths. Kyoji breaks the chains with his sword, freeing Red Ruby. '' Red Ruby: At last, I can speak again! I'll never forget this, guys. Kyoji: You're part of our gang, no one gets left behind. Starcade: Um, Kyoji, we have a problem. ''Starcade points out the ghosts they met earlier surrounding them. Kyoji: Ready to kick some ghost butt? Everyone else: Yes. Kyoji: Let's do it. The "Railroad Wrath" soundtrack plays again, as a montage of the gang beating up ghosts and specters plays, until the gang finally alight at the same station as before. Starcade: Looks like Bob's right. There aren't many ripe apples left. Gary Garnet: It appears the lack of light has prevented the apple trees from undergoing photosynthesis. Starcade: That's true. Kyoji: Okay, guys. Spread out and pick as many good apples as you can find. A montage of the gang sorting out good and bad apples plays. The gang only manage to harvest a basket worth of good apples though. Kyoji: That's good enough. It'll turn Amelia and her friends back to normal, that's for sure. As the gang make their way back to the train station, they walk past the pit again. This time, they stopped by. Starcade: Hang on. Before we leave to Atro City again, we'll need to make sure no one gets cursed again. Kyoji: Yeah, we can't afford to keep this darkness from lasting. Just as Kyoji can throw an apple, the green blob-like monster that was watching them earlier suddenly arises and roars at the gang. Kyoji: That's a nastidioxide monster! Hey, didn't Amelia say in her journal that she killed one? Sean Sapphire: It could be that there's more than one nastidioxide pit. Kyoji: Yeah, that could be it. The gang throw their apples at the monster, which surprisingly dodges well and jumps at the gang. Red Ruby: Piece of cake! I'm gonna punch it! Before Red Ruby could do so, Kyoji shoves him out of the monster's way. Kyoji: You do know that even touching the monster can get you cursed, right? Red Ruby: Sorry, I kinda lost it after all I've been through in this world. Knowing that the good apples can be used again, Kyoji picks up another good apple. He then throws a smoke bomb to disorientate the monster, before throwing the apple directly at the monster's back. The monster instantly vanishes as soon as the apple touched it. Starcade: Turns out Amelia was right about the apples. We can now go back and use the apples on her. Kyoji: Before we do that, I need to make things right. Kyoji throws another apple into the nastidioxide pit, completely removing the nastidioxide from the now-empty pit. Kyoji: There. No one will ever get cursed again, I hope. Let's go back and remove this curse from Amelia. The gang board the Phantom Express train yet again, beat up more ghosts before alighting hours later. As they arrive at Atro City once more, the gang spot lots of zombified slaves patrolling the city grounds and the castle. Starcade: Looks like Amelia has put the city on red alert. Gary Garnet: It would make sense. We've been gone for hours. Kyoji: Here comes the zombies. We need to get to the castle, fast! The gang charge towards the castle, while shoving the zombified slaves out of the way. Red Ruby: We could have just used dynamite instead. Dynamite always works! Kyoji: But we'll be killing the innocent if we do that. Red Ruby: But aren't they...you know? Kyoji: Maybe, but Bob told us not to kill them. Plus, you never know if they might still be alive. Red Ruby: You have a point. I can't argue with that. The gang break into the castle, catching Amelia Amethyst's attention as they run into her throne room. Amelia Amethyst: So the fools are back. And what a shame, they arrived right in front of me. Red Ruby: That's the whole point, you dope! Amelia Amethyst: No one calls a witch a dope! Kyoji: What my friend means to say, we're here to help you. Amelia Amethyst: Nope, sorry, I'm not falling for whatever tricks you have in store for me. If your plan is to trick me so that I will be defeated, you have already failed. Say goodbye to your freedom, before I turn you into my zombified slaves! Toby Topaz: Wait wait! Amelia Amethyst: What do you want, Toby? Toby Topaz: Before you turn us into zombies, I want you to accept this gift. Amelia Amethyst: An apple? Really? Toby Topaz: Maybe this will change your mind? Amelia Amethyst: HA HA HA! It won't, you fool! In fact, I'm going to eat this apple in front of your face, and you're going to watch it happen! As Amelia Amethyst eats the apple given by Toby Topaz, Toby Topaz winks to the gang. Kyoji: Nice job, Toby. Looks like she fell for it! Toby Topaz: What can I say? Goodness always triumphs! Amelia Amethyst: What was that I heard? You're trying to trick me with that apple? It won't work, as I have already eaten it before you can use it against me! Starcade: You see, Amelia, that's the whole point. We actually want you to eat the apple. Amelia Amethyst: What are you talking about? *feels a headache sensation* Hey wait---NOOOOOOO!!! The apple removes the evil curse from Amelia Amethyst, turning her back to normal. The removal of the curse also results in the reversal of all the evil actions she has committed, including removing the zombie virus from her people. Bob: You saved us! Thanks a lot, we owe you everything. Kyoji: Well, helping others is what we do. That's not necessary. Amelia Amethyst: *now in a sweeter tone* What...what happened? My...my memories are coming back! Kyoji tells Amelia Amethyst what had happened while she was under the curse. Amelia Amethyst: So I have been cursed all this while? That explains why I felt light-headed for years! Thanks for removing it. Kyoji: No problem, but hey, we can ask you for a favour. Amelia Amethyst: I'll do anything! What is it? Kyoji: We need to find Diana Diamond, the princess gemstone. You see, we're gathering all the gemstones back together on an account to save Earth. Amelia Amethyst: I have a portal in my castle, not sure if it still works after the long time away. I'll take you there. Emma Emerald: That's great, because your friends...on the other hand, are not exactly on friendly terms with you right now. They're angry that you have zombified them for years. Emma Emerald points to an angry mob of Atro City residents who are armed with weapons. The mob demands for Amelia Amethyst to leave Atro City. '' Mob: Leave Atro City! Leave Atro City! Leave Atro City! Starcade: We have to get out of here! ''The angry mob chases the gang to the portal, as Amelia Amethyst activates the portal, which lights up white in colour. Amelia Amethyst: Quickly! This should take us to Princess Diana Diamond! Red Ruby: About time we left this world! Kyoji: Let's go into the portal! The gang enter the portal to the next World of Wonder, just before the angry mob can beat them up. (To be continued on the next episode: Diamond Disaster) Trivia * Nastidioxide is a portmanteau of "nasty", "insidious" and "dioxide", which implies why it is an evil substance. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108